japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsuru
Mitsuru, or commonly known as Mitchan or Mi. She is Sohma Shigure's editor, and is a big object of his teasing. Her surname aka last name is never mentioned in the story. Her name is sometimes miss proannounced as Mii. Background Not much about her early childhood past is shown. Not even how she met Shigure or about her chinese zodiac year for that matter. Her last name is a complete mystery too. Personality Mitsuru is an extremely hysterical and sensitive person who does not work well under extreme pressure. She often takes her worry and anxiety to the most extreme levels, and does not stop until she gets what she wants. For example, when Tohru Honda meets her, she's on the verge of killing herself with a box cutter or hanging herself with a long rope, all because Shigure has run off without meeting his deadlines again. Later on, she is seen writing a suicide note to her parents for the exact same reason. Shigure thinks it's very funny, and regularly also intentionally teases her about it. Mitsuru is also quite gullible. Ironically she is shock whenever he finishes his deadline early without calling her. Despite that, Mitsuru is well aware of her personality and flaws. She doesn't think that she is fit for her job as Shigure's editor, because she is very nervous, always lets her emotions get the better of her, and always looses her cool. However, she is still very hardworking and does try her best in her work. Besides her hysterical personality and despite her nervous and over-apologetic personality, Mitsuru is a very kind young woman and very supportive and empathizing to people, especially as seen in her interactions with Ritsu. In the 2019 anime series, she envies Ritsu for acting more female by dressing up in dresses. But likes him because they have the same personality and loves to be around him. She also asks him to teach her how to be more feminine. Appearance Mitchan has light pale skin, thick eyebrows which is cover by her bangs including extremely short dark brown hair, and is often seen dressed in office clothing. She also has dark brown eyes and doesn't wear lipstick on her lips. In the 2019 anime series, she has light blue grayish hair and gray eyes. But her business suit is still light blue. Abilities Fruits Basket Manga She met Ritsu while he was going to visit Shigure. They may have started dating, since they are shown having instant chemistry together, but it is revealed in a side story in the Fruits Basket Fanbook Cat that Mitsuru is not entirely sure of Ritsu's gender, due to his constant wearing a butt bar for women's kimonos. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori voyage to the Sohma summer house for a vacation. Yuki and Kyo decide to take a stroll with Tohru into the nearby forest. Tohru becomes worried when Kyo and Yuki are silent for unknown reasons. This causes her to lose balance and fall. Yuki and Kyo try to grab a hold of her, as they end up transforming into a Rat and a cat, respectively, to help break her fall. The two begin to bicker over nothing, and Tohru is relieved to see them act like their normal selves. They explain that they have started being comfortable around her as to not their guard down. Later on, Shigure contacts Ayame to join the rest of the group at the summer house, much to the despair of Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo then decide to walk toward the nearby lake. Meanwhile, Ayame tells Shigure and Hatori that Kana has been recently married to someone, reminding Hatori of his times with her. Ayame tries again to bond with Yuki once again, only to end up in failure. Tohru accidentally turns Ayame into a Snake, and Yuki throws Ayame into the lake. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' She is seen begging Shigure to finish his book on time. She even calls him when he goes to the summer house. She then meets Ritsu and wants to spend more time with him. She has Ritsu even help her with Shigure being late with his work. She also appears on Valentines Day. She then begs Shigure to finish his work when Hiro comes to visit. Quotes *You mean like you? *What you can't blow off for another two months *Why why why why why!!!!! *I will commit suicide Relationships 'Sohma Shigure' Mitchan is Shigure's editor. Shigure teases Mitchan about getting his paperwork done (ex. playing around the house saying he doesn't have anything done to annoy Mitchan, while actually having it all done). Before she had found out that Shigure likes to play with her, she found him quite "handsome and attractive". Now, she describes him as "a devil floating in the sea on a boat, disguised as a human". She is always shown complaining about Shigure, crying/moaning/etc to a point on getting suicidal thoughts. 'Sohma Ritsu' Ritsu and Mitchan meet while she's yelling at Shigure. They end up as a couple. It is never stated whether or not she is aware of the curse (and judging by the two character's personalities, she most likely does not know). In an Omake it is revealed slightly jokingly that she is not 100% sure that Ritsu is a man (and likewise, Ritsu is almost doubly self-conscious about his crossdressing around Mitchan) but the two seem very happy anyway.﻿ It is revealed the two are very far along in their relationship due to when Ritsu's curse was broken Mitchan was there with his parents. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Sohma Ritsu' (Boyfriend) * Trivia *She is unaware of the Sohma Chinese Zodiac curse. *She is always shown complaining about Shigure, by crying/moaning/etc to a point on getting suicidal thoughts. *Despite leaving death notes on Shigure's door, and saying that she will leave him, Mitchan respects Shigure very much. *Mitsuru shares the same english voice actress as Adult Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Including Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho. *In the 2001 anime series, she has dark brown-colored hair and eyes. *Her surname is never mentioned at all in the story or anime. *She shares her English voice actress with Kisa's Mother and Tohru's Aunt, both in the 2001 Anime. *In the Japanese version of the anime, Shigure calls her "Mit-chan", while Tohru (funnily enough) calls her "Mit-chan-san". *Her birthday is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Akemi Okamura (2001 anime), Chinatsu Akasaki (2019 anime) *'English' : Cynthia Cranz (both anime series) all information on Mitsuru came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsuru Gallery Fb9-12.jpg|Mitsuru sitting down in Shigure's office Fb9-73.jpg|Mitsuru freaking out. Category:Characters Category:Females